


Ruins

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Apocalypse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: When Five arrives in the apocalypse, he calls Vanya's name first, and then Ben's. Here's why.Disclaimer: We don't the Umbrella Academy. We wish we did, but we don't. If we did, we probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnings: Just General Angst & Apocalypse Stuff - No Specific Warnings*

When Five found himself outside the ruins of the Umbrella Academy, his first thoughts were of Vanya. Sweet, kind Vanya, who would always listen to him when he needed to talk. Smart, curious Vanya who would talk with him for hours about books, and music, and life. Poor, powerless Vanya. Vanya who could never manage to survive the fires and the death. Vanya who deserved so much more than the horrible house, the horrible family, the horrible life she’d been trapped in. Vanya who died for nothing. 

It was Ben he thought of next. Wonderful, wonderful Ben. The funny, tough, kind, quick witted boy who hated his powers. Five couldn’t help but think about him. Ben was his best friend, his only friend. The only one who understood him. The only one who could fix this. The only truly good member of the Umbrella Academy. And they had forced him to use his powers. And they had killed him. Five could feel it. It was their fault. What happened. It was them who had killed Ben.

He called for Father, too. For Reginald Hargreeves, the monster who had raised them. Five hoped he was dead, in a way, but he knew if anyone could make it, it would be Father. Trust that man to be the one to survive the end of the world. So Five called for him, next. Father was horrible, but he would know what to do. He could fix this. He could tell Five what happened. But Father didn’t answer either.

Five lost hope. No Vanya. No Ben. No Father. No Klaus or Diego or Allison or Luther. No Mother. No anyone. He was completely alone. And he needed to get back to them. He needed to fix this. He would fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short. Comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
